ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Griphon
Griphon is Imad 10's prime Aerokinetic Alien. It's the DNA sample of an Antrolanius (Anthro + Lanius, a genus of birds) from planet Aeolysum (wordplay on Aeolus, god of wind, and Elysium, a heaven in Greek mythology), a bountiful land of lush greenery. Anthrolanius are for the most part peaceful folk who'd rather avoid necessary fights, but do not mistake this demeanor for weakness, as they will proudly march to battle either when they deem it necessary, or to punish what they deem to be an irredeemable affront. This alien's name is a dead giveaway to its appearance, being an anthropomorphic Griffon with feathers of varying shades of green - the wing & head being lime green, the torso & head being emerald, with the legs colored the darkest). Its head is that of a bird of prey, albeit with feline ears; it possesses the paws of a big cat instead of hands, and sharp talons instead of feet. Unlike birds on Earth, Griphon possesses two pairs of wings on its back. Those wings are the pride and joy of Anthrolanius, not only gifting them with flight, but being extremely durable and versatile, unlike what one might think at first glance. On this alien's homeplanet, big and healthy wings command a degree of respect from one's peers. Griphon and Terraspin possess the same primary air-based powers, but the former trades the latter's immunity to Mana / magic for better affinity to close-range combat, utilizing its wings for both offensive and defensive purposes, using them as swords to slash at enemies (being even capable of shredding iron), and even as an improvised cloak to shield himself from most attacks and emerge unharmed. Griphon's limbs have an impressive musculature, enabling him to leap around the battlefield & deliver powerful kicks / punches, his claws increasing the damage output. Finally, Griphon is an excellent scout, the sharpness of his eyesight (which can also see in almost complete darkness) and hearing being rivaled only by that of his sword-wings. Ultimate Form Like most Psychytrix aliens, Griphon can be evolved into the more battle-oriented Ultimate Griphon. The bird-lion alien trades off his green feathers for dark blue slabs of very tough leather and a grayish exoskeleton. The feline ears are replaced with huge Bat-like / Fennec-like ears, the eyes becoming bigger & more menacing, also giving the alien a considerable boost in his visual and auditory senses, enabling him to navigate with ease in total darkness. His chest now sports similar cavities to those of Terraspin, in both form and function. Griphon can now spin at high speed for both moving / flying around, or firing small tornadoes. The claws on his hands tougher and more pronounced, but the biggest chance concerns the dorsal wings, which are replaced with leathery slabs which resemble a cape when at rest. Similar to them, the cape can serve as a barrier and sword, but can deflect a much wider variety of attacks without sustaining a scratch, and is able to put a dent in even the toughest materials in the galaxy. By spreading those leathery slabs and spinning around, Ultimate Griphon forms a dangerous buzz saw that takes down anything in its path. Finally, the Ultimate form possesses enhanced aerokinetic abilities compared to its base form, being even capable of forming localized vacuums while distributing said area's air to another. Category:Bird Aliens Category:Air Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Winged Aliens